The Kiss
by KathBell
Summary: Song-fic based on 'The Kiss' by Karmina. One-shot about Tony and Ziva finally getting together! TIVA! Mentions of McAbby and Jibbs.


The Kiss. 

Song-fic – The Kiss, Karmina. 

Pairings: Tiva, mentions of McAbby and Jibbs. 

A/N: Just a short one-shot about Tony and Ziva and them _finally _getting together! I would love to hear your thoughts on this so please review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or 'The Kiss'.

Ziva looked at Tony from her desk, his captivating eyes, his perfect Italian voice – no, stop thinking about him. You. Do. Not. Love. Anthony. DiNozzo. Ziva tore her eyes away from him, they were too different. He was charming, handsome, captivating, and he had that 'player' likeness about him. And it would only end in hurt. She loved Ari – who wouldn't love their brother? Even if he was her half-brother, she still loved him. And what had happened? She had killed him. Once she had loved her father, but he only used her and shown no love to her. But that had ended in her getting hurt as well. Michael – he had died. Then there was Tony, he had came to her rescue. Him and Tim had been tortured, finishing what she had started, but they had saved her. Why had he came? She had more or less told him she hated him after Michael, but he had came and saved her. No, he does not love you, you are just stupid to believe he likes you! Oh, who was she kidding, she was head-over-heels in love with him. But they came from different worlds, she was an assassin, he was a player who could never have a stable relationship unless he was under cover. She smiled at the reminder of when they had gone under cover, that had been the best night of her life.

_I know we don't belong._

_Everyone says it's wrong. _

_We come from different ways. _

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt._

_That I felt. _

Tony glanced at Ziva, he knew he was in love with her. But she did not feel the same way, she was Ziva, she would never feel the same way. He looked back at his paper work and sighed, all he wanted to do right now was go and kiss her. Was there anything wrong with that? But, they were so too different. Then again, you couldn't get more different from Abby and McGee and they were probably making wedding plans. Tony shook his head and smiled before making a paper ball and throwing it at a starting-to-get-annoyed McGee.

–

Gibbs watched his agents carefully, they were nearly like him and Jenny had been. He was the older agent, while she was the younger one. He didn't want Ziva and Tony to turn out like that, no way, not a chance. He had sorted McGee and Abby out, now it was time to sort Tony and Ziva out.

–

Tony yawned and checked the time, sighing as he did so. Time to go home to my empty apartment, and think of Ziva. He rubbed his eyes, wishing he could spend the night with the woman he truly loved. He then grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the bull pen, not noticing the stare that was following him.

–

Ziva glanced at the elevator Tony was getting in, she then glanced desperately at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and nodded, seconds later she was racing down the the stairs, praying that she would catch up with him.

–

Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked out the building only to see Ziva leaning against a lamp post and eyeing him deviously. He smiled, now or never DiNozzo, don't mess this up. He could almost hear Gibbs ordering him to ask her out. "Hey Zee!" He yelled, running over to her.

What happened in the next few seconds was a blur, but he found himself pushed up against a wall, both of their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more. _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more._

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the Kiss._

_From the Kiss. _

Ziva put her hands on Tony's waist, before pulling away, eyes wide. "Tony, I'm sorry, I... I should not have..." She apologised, but he cut her off, placing a finger on her mouth. A smile embraced his face.

"Ziva, you do not know how long I have been waiting for you to do that." He said simply in reply, his eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. The seconds after that they were against the wall again, both kissing passionately. "Want to head back to mine?" He asked her.

–

_My heart is getting loud. _

_I'm trying to keep it down._

_I wish the world could hear. _

_But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away._

_You away...._

–

Ziva was very close to bolting upright and jumping out of the bed, she would have don exactly that, if the masculine arm around her wasn't there. She glanced to the right, not her bed. She glanced to the left and gasped ever so quietly. Anthony DiNozzo was snoring next to her. And she was in his bed. And she was using his bare chest as a pillow. She bit her lip to keep the happiness and love out of her as she twisted over and planted a small kiss on his lips, not knowing if he would wake or not.

–

Tony blinked a few times as he breathed in that lavender scent. He only knew one woman who used that shampoo, Ziva David. He had felt someone kiss him while he was 'waking up'. His eyes bolted open as he looked at the woman gazing at him. "Why, hello. Ziva David." He said seductively. She smiled deviously back before they locked in a kiss.

"Hello Anthony DiNozzo." S he replied as they pulled away.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more. _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more. _

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the Kiss._

_From the Kiss._

"Tony..." Ziva asked, pushing herself up in the bed, he wasn't there. He didn't hear her, she didn't think he would anyway, he was in a different room. She thrown the covers off her and grabbed one of his shirts, pulling it over her exposed body. She studied herself in the mirror, turns out she looked good in a white blouse that was three or four sizes too big for her. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaving it behind her ear before leaving the bed room.

Ziva looked at Tony, he was whistling along with the jazz playing on the radio. Who would have thought, Tony, a jazz man? She suppressed a laugh as she tip toed over to her new boyfriend. He hadn't noticed her so far, so she wrapped her arms around his waist. Seconds later – surprise, surprise – they were locked in yet another passionate embrace, eyes closed, hands gripping each other as if they were each others life lines.

_Palm to palm._

_Let lips do what hands do._

_They pray. _

_Is it a sin_

_To do what we want to?_

_Don't care where we've been._

_Give me my sin again. _

Later that day, Gibbs, McGee and Abby were walking out of the NCIS building, only to see the sight they had all been waiting to see for years now.

Tony had Ziva against the wall, both of their eyes closed, hands gripping each others waists.

There was one word on their minds; finally.

A/N: So what do you think? Review?


End file.
